


Stay with me

by Candy1



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sk8: the infinity, True Love, True Love's Kiss, reki and langa, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: After some time apart, Reki Kyan and Langa Hasegawa finally managed to resolve the situation between them and became even closer than ever, almost inseparable. One day, Langa becomes ill and it is up to his best friend to take care of him. However, Langa ends up revealing something that he had kept in his heart.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fica comigo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775131) by _SourCandy. 



It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Just like every day, Reiki and Langa had agreed to meet at the park, close to the skate ramp where they always used to practice. Reki looked at his cell phone restlessly while waiting for Langa to arrive.

"Where is he ?! He doesn't usually take that long..."

A few minutes later, Langa appeared on his skateboard.

"It was time! Where were you?"

"Good morning, Reki!" Langa smiled and then greeted his friend. "Sorry! I'm late!"

"You are quite lazy these days, huh?" joked the redhead.

"I don't know ... I'm just a little tired today ..." he said and ran his hand around his neck.

"Well, the important thing is that you are here! How about we start now?" Reki said, excited.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two friends started to practice and have fun. When they were together, Reki and Langa even lost track of time. Langa was so happy to have Reki around again, while the redhead was happy to have his great friend back. After several laps, the Canadian began to feel very tired and suddenly, he lost his balance and fell with a butt on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Langa?"

"I am, it's just that ... " The Canadian had dizziness and put his hand up to his head.

"Langa ?! What's it?!"

"I'm feeling weird ..."

As soon as Reki put his hand on Langa's forehead, he noticed that his temperature was too high.

"Langa! You are burning with fever!" he said, showing great concern.

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes, you crazy! What is this idea of skateboarding like that ?! Come, I'll take you home right now!" Reki determined.

"But I can still..." Langa said but ended up fainting.

"Aaaah! Langa! Wake up! I won't be able to carry you!" Shouted Reki, desperate.

Without many alternatives, Reki seated Langa on the skateboard and pushed him until he arrived at his house.

"Langa, we are at your house! Why is no one answering the doorbell?"

"My mom is at work now ... The key is in the front pocket of the backpack..."

"OK!"

Reki took the key, opened the door, and with some difficulty, managed to get Langa to his room. He laid his friend on the bed, helped him take off his shoes, and went to open the window.

"Now you lie there, I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going, Reki?" Asked Langa.

"I will look for a cloth and a bowl to put water on. This fever of yours is very high!" he said, as he went out the door. It didn't take long and he came back, with a towel he found in the bathroom and a bowl of water. "You better take off that sweaty shirt ..."

"Ok…" With difficulty, he removed his sweaty shirt and snuggled up on the bed.

Reki carefully dipped the towel in the water, twisted it to remove the excess, and placed it on Langa's forehead.

"Try to get some rest. I will stay here close to you." Reki said.

"Are you… going to keep me company?"

"Sure! I would never leave you alone the way you are! I'll stay here until your mother arrives, okay ?! So, try to get some sleep, while I'm going to prepare something for you to eat!"

"But ..." Langa reached out to prevent him from leaving, but she didn't have the strength to reach him.

"Be quiet there!" determined the redhead.

Langa watched the ceiling of the room and soon that silence became extremely uncomfortable. He felt so lonely, just like that time when the two of them had moved away. So lonely, he was even scared. Langa felt a slight tightness in his chest and whispered:

"It's bad when Reki isn't here ..."

Minutes later, Reki returned with a plate of soup, approached Langa's bed, and placed the plate on the bedside table.

"Reki ..."

"I made you some soup. Can you eat?"

"Reki!" Langa pulled Reki to his bed and hugged him.

"Lan-Langa! What are you doing?!"

"Never leave me alone again! It's all very sad without you!"

"Langa..." Reki returned the hug and the two stayed with their faces very close. "It was very painful to be away from you too, but I needed some time ..." the redhead noticed the proximity of the two and was a little embarrassed. "Ah! II think the soup is going to get cold if you don't take it now..." He tried to get up, but Langa held him and held him a little tighter in his arms.

"Stay..."

"But the soup ... " the redhead even tried to get free, but Langa held him even more tightly.

"Stay with me, Reki! Don't leave me alone anymore!"

"Langa ..."

"I ..." The Canadian slid his hand over Reki's cheek. "I only feel happy when you are by my side, so ... Stay with me! Forever!"

Reki's eyes lit up and he felt his heart beat faster. His golden eyes met the soft blue of Langa's eyes. Their hot breaths met at an accelerated pace.

"Do you promise, Reki? Promise you will stay with me?" Langa's eyes were already getting heavy due to the fever.

"Yes! I will always be by your side, Langa." Said the redhead, who smiled.

Langa was so happy that she just stroked the redhead's cheek with her thumb and joined her lips with his. Reki was surprised, but before he could say anything, Langa fell asleep. The redhead stared at his face for a while and gently caressed the bluish face.

"I also want to be with you forever, Langa!" He whispered, before leaning his forehead against the bluish one. He even stroked the bluish hair before falling asleep as well.

They both just knew that it would be too difficult to get away from each other.


End file.
